This invention relates to an improvement for paper plate with excellent stiffness.
Referring to FIG. 5, the paper plate on today's market involves such defect as the deficiency of stiffness. Where there is food fully loaded the paper plate it often gets deformed due to the weight of load to cause the spill of food from it.